


The Sleepover

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Romance, school au, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia met a girl who had just started at this school earlier in the day and can't get her out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

Natalia silently sat at her desk, spinning a pencil around for entertainment. She should’ve been paying attention, but she just couldn’t find the focus she needed. “Natalia, please pay attention.”, her teacher called from the front of the room. The Belarussian just let out a bored hum in response. She couldn’t pay attention, not with her mind elsewhere, focused on the cute little girl she had met earlier that day.

 

Much to her joy, the bell signaling class, and school, was over, rang. Natalia stood and gathered her things before heading out into the hall and to her locker. She fumbled with the lock for a moment before opening her locker.

 

“Hey.” Natalia looked over upon hearing the familiar voice. “Hey, Elizabeta.”, she said, in a distracted voice as she put the books she didn’t need in her locker and the ones she did in her bag. “What’s gotten into you? I’ve never seen you like this.”, her Hungarian friend said, looking at her a bit in concern. Natalia just shook her head. “It’s nothing important.” “You sure?”, the brunette asked, still looking a bit concerned.

 

Natalia glanced over when she saw her brother walk by. She just silently waved to him. Ivan blinked, but waved back before continuing on his way, walking with a couple of his friends. She looked back at Elizabeta when she felt a hand put to her forehead. “I don’t think you’re okay. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick?” Natalia lightly pushed the Hungarian’s hand away. “I’m fine, Elizabeta. Now stop fussing over me.”

 

That’s when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over and saw that cute little girl she had met earlier that day. Her name was Lili. They shared a few classes. PE, German, and a cooking class. Lili Zwingli. She was the cutest girl Natalia had ever met and she was currently the only thing that Natalia had on her mind.

 

“Oh, hi, Lili.”, Natalia said quietly, but still friendly. Lili smiled sheepishly, looking down. “Hi, Natalia. Um…I’m having a bit of trouble with the lock on my locker… Do you think you could help me?”, Lili asked shyly. Natalia blinked and nodded. “Sure I can.” Lili smiled a bit more and led Natalia to her locker. “Thank you.”, she said softly.

 

Once they reached her locker, Lili told Natalia the combination and she tried it. She had to try a couple times before she was able to get it open. Lili smiled. “Thank you, Natalia.”, she said gratefully in her soft voice.

 

“Is she one of your new friends, Lili?”, another voice said. Natalia looked over and saw the other new student, Lili’s brother, Vash. Lili gave a nod. “Yes, this is Natalia. Natalia, this is my big brother, Vash.” Natalia waved quietly. Vash just huffed. “Are you ready to go?” Lili gave a small nod as she closed her locker. “Mhm.” Vash began leading Lili away, though Lili waved to Natalia before she left.

 

“So that’s why you’ve been distracted lately.” Natalia looked over to see Elizabeta standing behind her. “Huh?”, she said. “That’s why you’ve been distracted all day today. It’s her, isn’t it? The new girl.”, the brunette said with a grin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Elizabeta.”, Natalia said as she walked past her friend and made her way down the hall. Elizabeta caught up to her, walking next to her, matching her pace step for step. “Oh, come on, Natalia. I can see it. It’s the first time I haven’t seen you freak out after seeing your brother. And, the first time I’ve seen you willing to help out someone who just randomly comes up to you, asking for it.”

 

Natalia didn’t have anything to say about it. After all, what could she have said? “Bye, Elizabeta.”, she said, walking over to where her older siblings were waiting her. Her older sister, Katyusha embraced her in a hug. Natalia gently pushed her off, not wanting to be smothered by her sister’s larger than average breasts.

 

“Did you have a good day, Natalia?”, her sister asked. Natalia just gave a simple nod as she began heading towards her brother’s car. Both of her older siblings shared a glance before following their younger sister. Natalia quietly climbed into the back seat after putting her bag in the trunk. She put on her seatbelt and leaned back in the seat with a small sigh.

 

Lili. Why did that girl seem so perfect? More perfect than anyone else she had ever met. It was strange. Lili, she was so cute, so shy, so friendly, so nice. She had been here for a day, and Natalia was already enraptured by her and she couldn’t figure out why. Why was Lili always on her mind? Why was so charmed by Lili’s shyness and her friendliness. This had never happened before and she just couldn’t understand why.

 

Natalia let out a sigh, resting her head against the window as Ivan drove them home. She watched out the window, watching the houses and people and trees and pets seemed to just fly on by. The golds and reds and oranges of the leaves just seemed to blend together. She let her eyes close and remain like that for the rest of the ride as she drifted off to sleep.

 

When she woke, she was in her brother’s arms, being carried to her room. She let out a small hum, rubbing her eyes. Ivan looked down at her. “Did you have a nice nap, Natalia?”, he asked softly. She let out a hum in response, resting her head against his arm. Ivan carried Natalia into her room. He gently laid her on her bed and carefully took off her shoes. “I’m not a child Ivan, I can do that myself.”, she mumbled sleepily. Ivan just chuckled and tucked her in, gently kissing her forehead. “Rest, Natalia.” He said gently. And within a few moments, Natalia had fallen back asleep.

 

A few weeks passed, rather uneventfully. She had grown closer to Lili and Elizabeta had become friends with her as well. Elizabeta had planned a sleepover at her house that Natalia, Lili, Mei, Bella, and Lucielle.

 

Natalia showed up at Elizabeta’s and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and Elizabeta smiled at her. “I’m glad you finally made it!” She smiled and pulled her inside. Natalia stumbled a bit as she was pulled inside. The living room had already been set up for the sleepover. The coffee table was moved to the corner of the room, out of the way. There were fluffy blankets spread out on the floor, along with many pillows. Mei, Bella and Lucielle had already arrived and were dressed in their pajamas, sitting on the blankets. Lili hadn’t arrived yet, though. Elizabeta pushed Natalia in the direction of the bathroom. “Go ahead and change.”, she said, smiling. Natalia walked to the bathroom. She went inside, then shut and locked the door behind herself. Letting out a sigh, she changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled a hair tie out of her bag and used it to tie her hair back in a loose ponytail. She grabbed her things and walked back out.

 

By then, Lili had arrived. Natalia went and sat her things off to the side before sitting beside Elizabeta on the blankets while Lili went to go change. When she came out, Lili walked over and sat on Natalia’s other side. Elizabeta just smiled. “Alright! What do you girls want to do first?” “Should we play a game?”, Bella asked. “Great idea!”, Elizabeta smiled. “Lets play…truth or dare!”, she said decidedly.

 

Slowly the game went on, everyone enjoying themselves. “Okay, one last person gets to dare someone else.”, Bella said. “You pick, Mei.” Mei looked at the girls she was sitting with. “Elizabeta, you go.” Elizabeta had a sly smile creeping onto her face. “Okay.” She turned to Natalia. “Alright, Natalia, truth or dare?” Natalia paused. All of the dares so far have been harmless, so that’s what she went with. “Dare.” Elizabeta giggled. “Okay. I dare you to… kiss Lili.” A blush bloomed on Natalia’s face as well as Lili’s. The other girls, as well as Elizabeta were giggling. “Go on, Natie.” Natalia sent Elizabeta a glare before slowly looking over at Lili. “I-Is it okay with you?”, she asked softly. Lili slowly nodded. Both girls, face bright with blush. Natalia slowly leaned over, reaching over and gently cupping the smaller girl’s cheek with her hand, and gently kissed her. She felt surprised when Lili returned her kiss. The other girls started laughing and clapping as the two shared a small sweet kiss. After a couple moments, Natalia pulled away. They both looked at each other for a moment, their faces red, before Lili moved a bit closer and wrapped her arms shyly around Natalia’s waist as she snuggled up to her side. Natalia blinked in surprise, but smiled softly, slowly wrapping her arm around her. The other girls ‘aw’ed.

 

That night, when they all finally went to bed, Lili laid, cuddled up to Natalia. Natalia smiled softly, gently stroking the smaller girl’s hair. “I love you Lili.”, she said softly, thinking she was asleep. “I love you too, Natia.”


End file.
